(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an inertial particle separator for cooling air provided to turbine blades.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engine design and construction requires ever increasing efficiency and performance. In order to achieve such increased efficiency and performance, often times the combustion component of the engine is modified such that exit temperatures are elevated. However, turbine airfoil temperature capability must be raised in such instances owing to the need for durability. In response to this need, various methods have been introduced to improve the cooling technology employed on turbine blades. These cooling schemes employ small holes and passages for cooling air flow. The most advanced cooling designs employ progressively smaller cooling features. Unfortunately, these small features are prone to plugging by dirt particulates. Such dirt particulates may derive from the external engine environment, fuel contaminates, less than filly burned fuel particulates, and other various sources of particulate matter. By clogging the cooling features, the dirt particulates result in the burning and oxidation of the airfoils.
What is therefore needed is a method for separating contaminating particles in order to improve the longevity of new technology air foil cooling schemes which make use of small internal cooling features. It is additionally necessary to improve and to decrease the incidence of airfoil cooling passage plugging present in existing designs.